5 YEARS
by Honey Bee 323
Summary: 5 years ago there was a dramatic change in Roses life that ended up being good except for the fact that she left the academy and never became a guradian. Rated M for language and maybe later...other stuff. Plz read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey hope you like my new story I know it's a bit like some of the other stories but i just wanted to try it. For those who have read my other story don't worry these will both get equal attention.**_

usual Disclaimer I don't own anything but like most others really wish I did.

* * *

5 years ago there was a massive Strigoi attack on the academy.........

5 years ago I found out that I can actually have children with another Dhampir.....

5 years ago I started my new life............

At first I was just amazed that I was able to have children then I was even more amazed when I found out I was having twins. A boy and a Girl, Conner the oldest and Annabelle just a couple minutes younger.

For the past 5 years we have lived in Pennsylvania with my 2 kids. Every now and then I get sucked into Lissa's head. Everything is good she has married Christian and they have Eddie guarding them. Then there's Dimitri he still guards Lissa but from her memories he only still guarded her for me.

Right now I was just pulling up outside the kid's Day care to pick them up. They always said that they should be able to stay home and that Conner would look after Annabelle to help anyway he could. I always told him that the only way he could help is to look after Annabelle at school so that I know both of them are safe then after a couple of minutes me reassuring him he would agree and go to kindy.

I turned the car off grabbed my bag and got out of the car. I walked into the front office area where the lady at the desk greeted me.

"Hi I'm here for Conner and Annabelle Hathaway" I said tapping my fingers on the counter. Even though I know their safe but I always get anxious being away from them and amazingly they don't get sick of me.

"Mommy!" They both yelled

Just then they came running out of the door jumping into my arms for a hug. Because I was a Dhampir I was able to pick them up at the same time. They both kissed me on the cheek each side then resting their heads on each of my shoulders.

"We missed you mommy" Annabelle said hiding her face in my hair.

I turned my head to kiss her on the cheek.

"Well I missed you guys too sweetie"

Conner tugged on my hair trying to get my attention. I turned to look at him.

"I looked after her all day and made sure no one made her UN happy" Conner whispered in my ear

I kissed him on the top of the head and thanked him for looking after her. I turned to the lady at the desk and thanked her before leaving with the kids.

I strapped them both in the back seat, got in the car and started driving home.

"So what did you 2 do today?" I asked looking in the review mirror to see them.

"Anabelle threw sand at someone so I took the blame and got sent to the corner" Conner replied proudly. I chuckled in response.

"Anna I told you no to throw things at people especially with our strength and tempers." I warned her in a firm voice but I smiled. I looked at her in the review mirror and saw that she was smiling too.

On the way home they both talked about their days and we stopped to get something to eat. Like me they both got donuts not ice-cream like normal children.

"How come every afternoon you guys tell me every single detail of your days and get the same donut each day?" I asked.

"Because you miss out on so much mommy and we want you to know EVERYTHING" Annabelle replied but Conner had to have the last word just like I used to.

"Plus we love donuts Mommy and we don't get fat because we train with you every afternoon" He said defending himself. They both reminded me of Dimitri. Annabelle was always quiet just like Dimitri but when you ticked her off she was a mixture of Dimitri and me when we get angry.

Conner was always very protective of Annabelle and he always had his guardian mask on just like Dimitri and would only let it slip around me or Annabelle. They both had a very big appetite like me and they both did exactly as they were told no exceptions just like Dimitri before he met me.

Annabelle had long hair the same colour as Dimitri's with almond shaped eyes just like mine. Conner had my hair but he had it a t Dimitri's length, he also had the exact same eyes as his father which every now and then made me teary.

Before I had left the academy I got Lissa to take a photo of Dimitri and me. Now I bring it out every night to show the Kids their father. They listen to our story every night as if it were a fairytale. They know every detail about Moroi, Dhampir and Strigoi. If it were up to me they wouldn't know at such a young age but one day a Strigoi turned up and we were attacked. They wouldn't leave me alone until I told them everything.

Both of them love their father and every night I tell them that if he knew about them he would love them as well. Conner always said 'I will look after you mommy unlike daddy and I will look after Annie as well' that would always make me smile.

The Kids just finished putting their pyjamas on and were running around the house before bed. I was chasing after them pretending to be a monster and we were having fun.

I was just about to catch Annabelle when the door bell rang. Anna squealed and ran into the kitchen teasing that I missed her.

"Next time" I shouted out to her as I walked to the front door. I opened the door and turned to look who was at the door.

I froze. There in my door way stood Eddie accompanied by Stan and Yuri.

"Can we come in?" He asked taking a step forward so I couldn't slam the door in his face.

I stood there for a second then opened the door wider for them to come in and as if just on cue Annabelle and Conner came into the room standing next to each other.

"Mommy who are they?" Annabelle asked as Conner took a step in front of her protectively.

"Sweetie these are Guardians it's ok" I said as Annabelle ran and jumped into my arms while Conner hugged my leg.

I turned to look back at Eddie and the others. They were just standing there mouths open and eyes popping out of their heads.

I was just about to tell them that if they didn't close their mouths they would fill up with flies when Anna beat me to it.

"If you don't close your mouths you'll catch flies" Anna spat at them glaring while I just giggled.

"Definitely yours" he said sitting down on the couch with Yuri and Stan. Conner sat next to me with his guardian face on the whole time while Annie just hid her head in my hair.

"So Eddie why have you tracked me down after 5 years?" I asked putting my arm around Conner silently telling him to calm down.

"Why don't you introduce us first Rose?" he said gesturing to my Kids.

"Well this here" I said looking at Conner "Is Conner he is the eldest."

"But only by a couple of minutes" Anna said defending herself.

I smiled at her and pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"This is Annabelle she is younger by 2 minutes and 20 seconds." I explained turning back to Eddie.

"Guys this is Eddie, Stan and Yuri from the school I used to go to." Annabelle smiled while Conner gave a little nod.

"Are they from the fairytale?" Conner asked never taking his eyes of Stan.

"Well I told you that those stories were from when I was younger not a fairytale" I explained to him.

"Typical she's even a bad mother" Stan mumbled. I glared at him hearing that and Conner almost jumped at him if I hadn't caught his T-shirt before he could do anything.

"Conner calm down its ok he's saughta right but that doesn't matter because he is no longer welcome in our house and he can wait outside." I said inclined my head towards the door.

"I'll walk you out" Conner said in a hard voice.

I watched as Conner let Stan out of the house. I giggled internally.

"He is so much like you and Dimitri" Eddie said bringing my attention back to him.

"Yeah he is, they both are" I said smiling at having Dimitri so close.

"Well I suspect that you are here for something really important because I specifically told you that I did not want to be disturbed." I told him my voice slightly harsh.

He looked down at his hands then back at me.

"Lissa was attacked" He said getting all teary eyed. Anna wriggled getting my attention.

"Does he mean Aunty Lissa?" She asked sounding worried. I just nodded unable to talk at the moment.

"How does she know about Lissa?" Yuri asked. I almost forgot he was in the room.

"Ummmmmm.... I tell them everything about my life when I was at school minus some details they don't really need or want to hear." Things like how intimate I was with their father or how gruesome the attack was.

"What happened?" I asked a little worried. I hadn't been sucked into Lissa's head in years because of my mental walls.

"Well she is really bad and she wanted to see you just in case anything happened." He said breathing out slightly.

"Anna can you grab your brother than go into your room and start to pack" I whispered in her ear.

She jumped off my lap and ran to get Conner.

"Eddie I love Lissa and even though the twins have never met her they love her as well. We will come to see her as long as you make sure Dimitri never finds out." I said in a hard voice.

"Ok we have to leave now so we can get into the dangerous territory at sunlight" He explained I just nodded and went to pack my things. Once I was all packed I went into the Kids room to make sure they had everything.

"Mommy can we take daddy with us?" Conner asked as Anna pulled the picture out from the night stand in between their beds.

"Of course sweetie you guys can take daddy where ever we go" I said pulling them into a hug.

They always loved that picture but never asked to see their father.

"Guys if you want to meet your father I can tell him?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"No Mommy we want you all to ourselves and for daddy to have a future" Anna replied. They hated it when I didn't pay enough attention to them.

"Ok lets go Uncle Eddie is waiting" I said picking up their suitcases and mine and bringing them to the car. The kids were still in their pyjamas so they could sleep in the car.

Eddie had set up the middle row of seats so that I could sit in between them while they sleep. I shot him a thankful glance while I hoped into the car. Eddie has shot gun while Stan was driving and Yuri was sitting in the very back by himself.

"Mommy can you tell us a story?" Conner asked pulling on my sleeve. I wrapped my arm around him.

"Which story would you guys like?" I asked wrapping my other arm around Anna.

"When you and daddy met?" Anna replied. The twins didn't ask each other what the other wanted they just knew each other so well.

"Well who has daddy then we can start our story?" I asked as Conner pulled the Picture of me and Dimitri out of his pocket.

Eddie was looking at me the whole time I told them the story with a loving look in his eye. Just before they were about to fall asleep they both looked up at me.

"I love you Mommy" they said in unison. I kissed each of their cheeks and told them that I loved both of them and that they were my whole world.

Stan cleared his throat and looked at me through the review mirror.

"I'm sorry I said that before Rose. Obviously you are a great mother." He said looking slightly embarrassed for having to apologise to me.

"Don't worry I never thought I would be a mom it surprises me sometimes how happy they are with me." I said looking at my kids.

The photo of Dimitri was on my lap and I couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous face.

"He deserves to know" Eddie said bringing my attention back.

"He is such a great guardian if I told him he would stop and he loves guarding so much I don't know if I could take that away from him" I said as a traitor tear rolled down my cheek.

"Dimitri has always wanted a family and now he has one but your hiding it from him. He loves you so much he would do anything for you. Besides he might still guard and help raise your family" Eddie suggested. It would be nice having Dimitri know.

"Ok" I said "But only if the Queen lets me be a guardian so I can give the twins more" I replied looking at Eddie.

He smiled.

"I'm sure she would let you because she knows you won't be after her nephew." We both giggled.

Along the ride he asked me how I'd been and how the kids new about everyone at home. I told him I showed them the pictures and told them stories every night. When the kids started to wake up I told Stan we needed to pull over so they could have breakfast. They both wanted to be dressed before they went anywhere so Conner made everyone leave while they got dressed in the car. Once finished we pulled into the service station with a connecting McDonalds.

"Please Mommy I promise we will order healthy?" Conner pleaded with me. I looked at him and all I could see was Dimitri so I reluctantly agreed.

"Yay!" they squealed as they ran to the counter. Once we got breakfast we were on our way to the Royal court again.

**_Hope you liked it please Review and tell me if you liked it or didn't :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Usual disclaimer hope you enjoy and need lot's of reviews for next chapter :)_**

We arrived at court and Eddie helped me and the twins get unpacked and settled into our room. Since we were only going to be there for a day or 2 so the kids were going to sleep in the bed while I took the couch.

Conner and Annabelle were in the bedroom drawing while I was in the kitchen making lunch. I know Rosemarie Hathaway cooking but if I can be a Mom then I definitely cook right? Just then the door bell rang and I went to get it but the kids beat me to it.

"Hey guys, is your Mum here?" I heard Eddie ask.

"Mommy's in the Kitchen" Conner replied. 2 seconds later Eddie came into the Kitchen with the twins behind him.

"Hi there Rose Lissa is ready to see you" I froze.

"Ok let me just feed the kids then we can go" I said putting the salad sandwiches on the table where the kids were. They looked at me silently saying you-expect-me-to-eat-that?

"Guys if you eat them I will get you a donut on the way to see Aunty Lissa" I said but when they heard the word donut they immediately started eating. I just laughed and started to clean up.

"Mommy you have to eat as well" Conner said sounding all protective again.

"I ate while I was making the sandwiches sweetie so you don't have to wait for me." Conner seemed satisfied with my answer and finished his sandwich. I finished cleaning up and we left to go see Lissa.

Once at the Court Hospital we went straight into Lissa's room because Eddie was a head of us to make sure no one was in there. Eddie was going to stand outside and tell us if anyone was coming.

I walked in to find Lissa lying on the cot hooked up to a lot of machines. Conner and Annabelle went to either side of Lissa and held her hand. She looked at them incredibly. With shock and amazement coursing through the bond I could tell that she saw the resemblance between me and Dimitri in both of the kids.

She looked up at me with teary eyes and a wide smile on her face. I couldn't help but miss Lissa, she was always like a sister to me and I loved her so much.

"Aunty Lissa My name is Conner" He said shaking her hand. Lissa looked at him and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Conner" Lissa replied shaking his hand. "And who is this?" she asked turning to Annabelle.

"My name is Annabelle Aunty Lissa" she answered shaking Lissa's hand. "Aunty Lissa are you going to be ok?" Anna asked.

"She better" I answered for her, "I need her here with me" I said grabbing Lissa's foot.

"How do you guys know about me?" Lissa asked looking between the two.

"Because Mommy always tells of a beautiful blonde Princess in her fairytales and she showed us pictures of you and Mommy" Conner explained looking very serious.

_Did you tell them about everyone?_ Lissa asked through the bond.

I just smiled and nodded.

"Every night they insist on hearing something about Aunty Lissa or Uncle Christian....... or their father." I said hesitating on the last name. She nodded in understanding.

"So Conner and Annabelle it looks like I am going to be fine because Mommy said so" Lissa said almost as sarcastically as I would have.

"Yep Mommy is always right" Conner replied. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Especially about Strigoi" He looked around as if to make sure no one was listening.

Lissa's eyes widened then she immediately looked at me.

"How could you tell 4 year olds about Strigoi?" Lissa asked, the way she said it made it sound like I told them about sex and where babies come from.

"Well it was kinda hard not to when you are attacked by them and they won't leave your side until they find out what was going on." I snapped.

Then It hit me there was no physical paint to Lissa it was the darkness building up from 4 years overflowing and slowly taking her down internally.

Lissa looked at my face and knew what I just realised.

"Let me take it" I said to her pleading. She can't die when there is something I can do to help her.

"No Rose think about Conner and Annabelle." Lissa said gesturing to the kids. They looked up at me with sad smiles.

"Don't worry i have found a way to control that" I said going up to stand behind Anna. I placed my hand on Lissa's shoulder and drew all the darkness away from her. I could feel all of the times when the darkness started to rear its ugly head. I could feel how depressed she was sometimes and how sometimes it came too close to the way it used to be before the hole Victor incident happened.

I dropped to the floor and the last thing I heard were Conner and Annabelle running to my side.

I woke up to water being dumped on my face. I wiped it away from my face and looked at Conner he looked very guilty holding the water bottle.

"Don't be mad at him Mommy it was my idea. We were worried because you wouldn't wake up" Anna explained.

"it's ok babies Mommy needed a refresher anyways" I said trying to make them feel better. I tuned to look at Lissa but instead she gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much Rose you saved me and don't ever do that again" she said slapping me across the face, "You scared the hell out of me." She finished hugging me again. Ouch shit she just slapped me. Damn she had become tougher than last time I saw her.

"Lissa we have to get going before we bump into you know who I said stepping back out of the hug. Lissa's face immediately lit up and she started jumping. Ok......weird.

"Dimitri is in Russia for the next couple of years on official business. So you can stay here for a while please Rose." Lissa begged. I looked at the kids and of course they wanted to stay. They wanted to meet everyone from the fairytales.

"Liss what if he comes back early?" I practically whined. I really didn't want to see him after what happened.

"He won't I made sure of that. I knew when you came you would pull the darkness out so I made sure that I at least get to spend more time with you and the twins." She explained and through the bond trying to will me to stay.

"Guys if you want to stay here we will as long as you want" I said looking them in the eyes.

"Mommy we want to stay with Aunty Lissa" Conner said and Anna just nodded in agreement.

"Well than I guess we are staying at court" I said but before I was finished Lissa, Annabelle and Conner jumped at me and hugged me.

I was buried in a group of people on the floor and we were all laughing when someone cleared their throat at the door. We all looked up at the doorway to see Christian leaning against the door with a smirk on his face.

"Uncle Christian!" Anna and Conner screamed running at him and tackling him to the ground as well. Lissa and I got up off the floor and looked at Christian with the kids. He was looking at them shocked; first because they tackled him and he didn't know these kids, and second because of the resemblance between me and Dimitri in them.

"Soldiers in line" I said and the twins stopped hugging them and stood straight next to each other looking at Christian. Lissa and Christian looked at me with amused look on their faces.

"Introductions" I said and they saluted me.

"Uncle Christian my name is Conner Hathaway" He said putting his hand out for Christian to shake. Christian shook Conner's hand and bowed his head in respect.

"I'm his twin sister Annabelle Uncle Christian but you can call me Anna" She said shaking Christians hand.

"Well it's nice to meet the both of you but how do you know about me?" Christian asked looking between all of us.

"Well Mommy showed us a picture of you and tells us stories about when she was at school with our uncle Christian" Annabelle explained.

"Well I hope she didn't tell you too much" Christian said with a smug look on his face. They looked at him like he just said a bad word.

"Sorry" he apologised. After a while of talking and catching up we all went back to my apartment. Lissa and Christian suggested that we stay at their house and of course the twins were all too happy.

After weeks of moving the twins and I had finally moved into an apartment close to Lissa and Christian. It was 3 bedrooms but the twins still wanted to share a room so we had an extra one for guests and when they get older and don't want to share a room anymore.

Their room was separated into two sections. Anna's half was purple and Conner's side was blood red. The lounge room was covered in toys and books mainly old westerns that they want me to read to them. Just like their father.

I went to the gym everyday to keep up my strength and I even got accepted to become a guardian. I wasn't sure what to do about the kids because I didn't want them risking their lives for people who would most likely not even appreciate them.

They ended up getting homeschooled by Lissa. She wanted the kids safe to so she taught them everything they would need in the human world while I taught them everything they would need as a Dhampir.

On the kids 10th birthday I decided I wanted to take them to Russia because that's where Dimitri grew up and I wanted them to know everything about their father without me actually having to meet them.

While at court I bumped into Adrian and he was still single and of course he started hitting on me but Conner put a stop to that straight away. He told Adrian that the only man in my life would be him.

I didn't object. So Adrian went on hitting on me when Conner or Annabelle wasn't around, which means in my dreams because I was almost always with them.

Adrian had insisted on paying for me and the twins but I told him that I had saved enough money. Conner told me to let him pay as saying sorry for hitting on me, so I let Adrian pay for our trip.

Lissa and Christian were coming along as well for moral support. Adrian unfortunately tagged along as well. Conner wasn't too happy with that but I told him that Adrian and Aunty Lissa were looking for more spirit users.

I even learnt Russian just In case we got into a little bit of trouble. The kids even got to meet their Gramma Hathaway. That was really scary she was furious with me for leaving then she saw the kids and immediately fell in love with them and most of the things I had done was forgiven.

She even came with us to Russia so she could introduce me to my father. So It was really exciting of course Eddie was coming because he was Lissa's guardian but Mia also came because she was going out with Eddie.

So there was quite a few going but it was still nice and it felt like finally I was with my entire family. I mean I really love my kids but it was nice having adults to talk to for a change.

Once we got on the plane I suggested to Conner and Annabelle that they show off the new outfits Aunty Lissa bought them so they ran in to the back rooms to change. I stood up the front of the plane in front of everyone.

"Excuse me everyone can I have you attention please" I yelled at everyone. They all turned to look at me.

"Conner and Annabelle would like to put on a fashion show for you" I said and they all clapped and cheered. I went to the back room to check on them where I found them in their matching outfits.

"You guys ready?" I asked. They smiled at me then pulled out my outfit that matched theirs. Lissa thought it would be funny if we had matching outfits.

"Mommy you have to show off your new cloths too" Anna whined. I chuckled and put on my outfit.

We all had a medium blue snow jacket, white snow pants and Black snow boots. We all had beanies with our names on them as well. _**(Picture on profile)**_

I walked back out once I was dressed and everybody looked at me funny.

"I thought the kids were putting on a show" Adrian stated "But if there are other outfits I can help you change" He did that cool eyebrow lift thingy. Conner could do it just like his dad but me and Anna couldn't do it.

"Well we all have matching outfits and the kids wanted me to dress up too" I explained and threw a pillow at Adrian's face. We all laughed and then I clapped my hands for everyone's attention.

"Ok guys come and strut your stuff" I yelled. Conner and Anna came out with their arms linked strutting down the middle of the plane while everybody cheered for them. Once they reached me the 3 of us pirouetted showing off every aspect. Adrian wolf whistled which earnt him a glare from Conner.

**_Review please next chapter will be better i promise._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Kim thanks for the review, I actually get my idea's from other stories will this one I did but for A NEW START it just popped into my head while thinking of how a story I liked iwanted to go.**_

_**thank you for all the reviews hope you enjoy........ oh Disclaimer I dont't own anything beside Annabelle and Conner.**_

When we landed I stepped out of the plane holding the twins hands.

"привет России!" I shouted while everybody laughed at me. Turns out Lissa had gotten a limo to take all of us to the hotel. Once there I made Conner and Annabelle take a nap before we did anything, of course they weren't happy with that at all.

Coincidently there weren't enough rooms so we had to stay in Adrian's two bedroom sweat while the twins slept in their room I slept in the other with Adrian. Conner yelled at him and told him to stay away from me and that I had to sleep in his and Anna's room. I laughed at that and told them that if Adrian stepped out of line I would show him what we do at the gym, Conner seemed happy enough with that answer.

We spent the next couple of days just visiting the sights and trying new foods, especially shopping, we bought so many cloths I thought they wouldn't fit back on the plane and we still had a month left in Russia.

We were going out to dinner tonight just me, the twins, Lissa and Christian and Adrian. It was a fancy restaurant in Baia all the guys were wearing tuxes even Conner had a little Minni Tux on.

Lissa insisted that we all wear dresses, Anna and I complained but eventually gave in. Anna had to wear a cute little blue dress and she wanted us to match so I wore a short blue dress as well with ballerina heels. Lissa had a cute short black strapless with a tutu look. _**(Pic's on profile)**_

We arrived at the restaurant and we went to sit down Annabelle was sitting next to me and Adrian went to sit next to me but Conner beat to him we all laughed as Adrian sat down next to Conner. Half way through the dinner Anna tugged on the sleeve of m dress. I looked down and she pulled me into her.

"Mommy I have to go to the toilet come with me?" she pleaded and as per usual I couldn't deny her anything.

"Ok baby just give Mommy a second" I replied.

"Guys me and Anna will be right back" I said standing and taking Anna's outstretched hand. Everyone mumbled 'okay's'.

We were in the bathroom and I was waiting for Annabelle fixing up my make up when I noticed a beautiful young girl walk into the toilets. She had the same beautiful brown hair and deep brown eyes as Dimitri.

She looked at me and smiled so I nodded and smiled back. Anna came out and I helped her wash her hands. Just before we were about to leave the girl grabbed my arm and I turned to growl at her.

"Excuse me but do I know you?" she asked

"My name is Rose Hathaway" I said going to shake her hand. Her eyes went wide and her breath hitched.

"Roza" she whispered and I froze how did she know to call me that. Oh duh Russia that's my name in Russia idiot.

"Viktoria Belikova" she replied and I immediately dropped her hand and took a step back.

"Momma what's wrong?" Anna asked, Viktoria stared wide eyed at the child.

"I'm sorry we have to go" I said quickly dragging Anna out of there.

"Momma who was that?" Anna asked.

"That was your aunty" she looked at me confused, "On your fathers' side" Her eyes went wide. For a second before she composed herself. We reached the table and everyone could see how nervous I was.

"Little Dhampir what's wrong?" i heard Adrian ask but my eyes were on Viktoria walking over to a table where I saw him.

"Dimitri's here me" I said frantically sitting down. Lissa gasped and I felt worry for me through the bond.

"Do you want to leave?" she asked me. I looked over to the twins.

"Guy's would you like to meet your father because if you do we can stay" I asked. They looked at each other then nodded to me. I looked up to Lissa, Christian and Adrian they all had a sad look on their faces and I knew they felt sorry for me.

"Don't worry I'm fine" My voice cracked on the last word. I cleared my throat and excused myself from the table to go back to the bathrooms. I got in there and leaned against the sink, trying to control my breathing.

Just then Lissa walked in and wrapped her arms around me.

"What if he hates me for not letting him know them?" I asked while I hid my head in her neck under her hair. She was rubbing my back making soothing noises trying to calm me down.

"Hey don't worry he loves you and would do anything to be in your life again." She said pulling back so she could look at me.

"Besides if he doesn't I'll kick his ass" she said trying to make me laugh and it did. Imagining Lissa kicking Dimitri's ass made us both laugh. She helped me fix my face and we left the bathroom.

We walked out and I noticed Dimitri heading towards the men's room which was just past the ladies. I stopped and Lissa looked up to where I was looking. I turned to go back into the ladies room but she stopped me and turned me back to Dimitri.

"Liss not yet" I said trying to hide behind her. Dimitri's phone rang and he turned around to walk outside. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Lissa frowned and looked at me to make sure I didn't call him so he wouldn't see me.

"Geese Liss I haven't seen him in like 10 years and you think I have his mobile number."

We went back to our table and sat down.

"Mom when can we meet daddy?" Conner asked. I looked at him and saw that he really wanted to meet his father.

"Baby it's late and tomorrow while we're out I will take you to his house ok?" He looked a little sad that he couldn't meet his father tonight.

"fine" great now both of the most important men are going to hate me. Soon after we left. When we got back to the hotel the kids had their baths and got ready for bed. I quickly changed into my pyjamas and went into the kid's room. They were both lying in bed Anna holding a western novel.

I laughed and went to sit on Conner's side of the bed.

"Where are we up to?" I asked as Anna opened the book and handed it to me. I was about to start when Conner interrupted me.

"Mom do you think dad will like me?" Conner asked fiddling with the sheets. I put the book down on the bedside table and climbed in between them while wrapping my arms around them both.

"Sweetie you father is the best man I know besides you and I know for a fact that he has always wanted kids. Imagine what he'll say when he finds out he has 2" They both giggled at that.

"He will love you, both of you. Both of you remind me so much of him every day. I know with every fibre in my body that he will absolutely love both of you and want to be a part of your lives." I explained kissing them both on the forehead.

"What about you Mommy?" Anna asked. I cupped her face and stared into her eyes.

"It doesn't matter as long as he has you guys and you guys have him" All of a sudden I was bombarded with a hug from behind by Conner and a hug from in front from Anna.

"Of course it matters Momma" Anna said hugging me tighter.

"We love you and always want you to be happy" Conner said hugging me tighter as well. I turned so I could give them both side hugs and bring them in closer.

"I love you guys too" I said kissing their heads. We eventually fell asleep hugging each other.

I was woken up by the smell of pancakes. I sat up in bed to find that I was alone. I got up and went into the kitchen to see if the kids were there. They were helping Lissa make pancakes.

"Mom!" Anna yelled running into me giving me a hug. I hugged her back and she led me to the where the table was set up for breakfast, she made me sit down and went to finish helping Lissa. Conner came up and put a stack of pancakes on the table in front of me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning Mom breakfast is served" He said bowing and putting everybody else's pancakes on the table.

"Thank you sweetie. This looks so good" i said sniffing the pancakes.

Lissa laughed.

"The twins helped me cook them and the donuts are almost ready." She said going over to the oven. I stood up to go get some ice cream but was pushed down by Anna.

"What are you doing we're trying to spoil you and you get up Mom. Geese what for you want and I'll get it" she said sound frustrated. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you every one but I was just going to get some ice cream for my pancakes." I explained and Conner immediately ran to the fridge and got me some ice cream. After making sure he put the ice cream, strawberries, icing sugar and maple syrup on for me I was finally allowed to eat.

After we all finished the beautiful pancakes and donuts we just sat there letting it digest. Conner had reluctantly let Adrian have some after some convincing from me. Christian and Eddie were reading the paper while Lissa and Adrian were talking about Spirit. Conner and Annabelle were talking about what to do today.

"Well thank you so much guys but can I get up now so I can get ready for today?" I asked. Everyone laughed and I was given the permission to leave.

After everyone was showered and ready to go we went shopping in Baia. They had these cute little shops with everything you could need. After a little (alot of) cloths shopping we went to the general store to get the kids a snack before they met their dad.

We were walking down isle after isle looking for the perfect snack. They were taking forever.

"If you guys don't find a snack soon we're leaving" They quickly ran away in different directions looking for snacks and I giggled. I was standing there for 5 mins.

"Times up I'm coming after you" I said while looking in the isle's for them. I was in the second last one when I saw Conner. He spotted me and I ran after him. Just as he turned the corner I ran into someone.

They grabbed me to steady me while I was looking down.

"К сожалению я не смотрел, куда я иду" I apologized in Russian just in case. I was looking at Conner at the end of the isle when he spoke.

"Roza?" I looked up into Dimitri's face and froze.

"Maybe" I said stupidly and he smiled my favorite smile. He pulled me into a giant hug and I instinctively hugged him back tears in my eyes. He pulled back to look at me and he had tears in his eyes as well.

"Momma are you ok?" Anna asked. Dimitri's eye's went wide.

"You're a mother" he said his voice and face full of shock.

"Baby can you come here with your brother?" I asked as they came up behind him to stand next to me.

"Two?" He asked. I smiled and pulled out of his embrace putting my arms around both of them.

"This is Annabelle" I said looking at her. I turned to look at Conner.

"and this is Conner" I said as he held his hand out to shake Dimitri's hand. Anna pulled me down to their level.

"Is that him?" she whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded. I looked at Dimitri smiling brightly.

"Guy's this is your dad" I said and Dimitri went rigid.

"Really?" he asked. I just nodded waiting for the rest of his reaction.

"When were you going to tell me huh?" he practically yelled at me. I cringed back. Then felt a sudden burst of courage from Lissa's darkness.

"We were just going to go and tell you but the kids got hungry so don't snap at me" I said harshly.

"You kept them from me for 10 years and you expect me to just accept it" he asked furious. I turned around facing away from them trying to calm myself down from the darkness. I was about to turn around when I heard Conner yelling at Dimitri.

"Don't yell at her you over grown giant she only didn't tell you so you could be a damn guardian, she did it so you wouldn't have to quite your stupid job." Conner was yelling and pointing his finger a Dimitri.

I bent down a gain hugging him to me.

"Shh Conner its ok Mommy can handle this remember he loves you no matter what he says to me." I smiled cupping his face. I stood up to look at Dimitri who now had a soft look on his face.

"Every night I told them about you, every night I showed them a picture of you so they could know their father. Now prove to me that I did the right thing and accept them into your life" I said moving closer to him.

His face faltered and he looked pained, love and loss all in his face and eye's.

"Of course I would love them no matter what but-

"No it doesn't matter if you hate me so long as you give them a chance. I'll give you three a moment" I said going to walk out the store when Anna grabbed my hand.

"Baby I will just be outside daddy will be here and he will even get you your snacks" I said kissing her and walking out the store.

Once outside I sat on the bench and broke down trying my hardest not to cry.

**_ Plz plz plz review needing lots please._**


	4. Authors Note

_**Ok everyone all your reviews have touched my heart especially Do'B and I have decided to continue writing this story, I already have some idea's so hopefully it wont take me too long to update! xxx**_


End file.
